


Every little part of me

by Rain_clouds



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lesbian Pidge, M/M, Mention of sex, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), anxious lance, keith ftm, klance, mention of selfharm, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_clouds/pseuds/Rain_clouds





	Every little part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Keira was seven, she met Lance McClain for the first time.  
> Toothy smile and all.  
> They were inseparable... 
> 
>  
> 
> Keira disappeared when she was twelve without a word.  
> Lance was heartbroken, somehow convinced it was all his fault.
> 
>  
> 
> When Keith was 23 he met Lance McClain for the second time.  
> Shit eating grin, just like he remembered all those years ago. Lance doesn't remember him. How can he expect him to? Keith is a completely different person now. Physically. that chubby faced, red-cheeked, petite, ebony haired girl, now part of Keith's past, gone.
> 
> (Where Keith Was close with Lance many years ago only to disappear... until now  
> ( I really suck at summaries but basically after many years apart Keith encounters Lance in a coffee shop after moving to a new town. Keith recognizes Lance but lance has no way of recognizing Keith. (Itll be better then this summary explains, just trust me)))
> 
> ~ Gabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo, this is gonna be a journey, my updating is going to be inconsistent but it will be updating pretty often. This first chapter is gonna be short, just so I can set things up for the chapters to come. 
> 
> (There will be descriptions or panic and panic attacks in this chapter, if that is something that triggers you, this fic might not be the one for you, for there will be lots of that based off my own feelings and experience in this. Stay safe my loves <3)

when Keira was seven, she met Lance McClain for the first time.  
Toothy smile and all.  
they were inseparable...

 

Keira disappeared when she was twelve without a word.  
Lance was heartbroken, somehow convinced it was all his fault.

 

when Keith was 23 he met Lance McClain for the second time.  
Shit eating grin, just like he remembered all those years ago. Lance doesn't remember him. how can he expect him to? Keith is a completely different person now. physically. that chubby faced, red-cheeked, petite, ebony haired girl, now part of Keith's past, gone.

 

 

 

~present day~

 

Keith whole world had crumbled in just a matter of seconds, his chest tight underneath his already tight binder. Lungs taking in oxygen but it didn't feel like he could breathe, air trapped in his throat along with all the things he wanted to say. his legs became numb, frozen in pace, and his hand unresponsive. skull pounding, and the rest of his body throbbing. standing in front of him was a boy he hasn't seen in many years, ten years to be exact.

It was easy to recognize the boy in front of him, even from across the room. the boy hadn't changed much, sure he definitely got taller, and filled out his lanky stick-like body, his features so much sharper, but his tanned skin and messy brown hair were still the same. Piercing bull eyes brought back so many memories it was almost painful.

Keith, on the other hand, had changed so much, no longer was he the petite, red-cheeked, ebony haired girl, that the boy in front of him grew up knowing. Keith had changed so much in the past ten years, physically. there was no way that he could've been recognized. He wanted to run. this couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening.

It was real.

it was happening.

He acknowledged that the said boy was talking but it was almost as if everything was muted, mouth moving, but nothing he said made it into Keith's ear, already flooded with his own thoughts.

"lance...?" Keith croaked. It sounded like a question, but there was no doubt in Keith's mind it was him.

"yep, that's my name!" Lance said cheerfully, with a blinding smile, but that smile slowly morphed into something more confused with the lack of response from Keith. a silence stretched on only making the situation more awkward

"... what can I get for you?" lanced asked with a somewhat uncomfortable chuckle, eyes snapping between Keith and the people behind him.

"lance" Keith muttered again, quieter, but more confident, almost as if he was convincing himself that what he was seeing was real. He wouldn't have put it beside him if the world was playing a cruel joke on him.

It took Lance a couple seconds to come up with a response. There something so familiar about this boy but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was in the face.

someone in the back of the line cleared their throat, and lance was brought back. right, he was working, he had customers to serve otherwise Shiro would have his ass. so lance did what Lance did best.

"Sorry babe, I'm not on the menu, but can I recommend my personal favorite? I guarantee you'll love it." Lance said with his signature smirk. Waiting for a response

"sure" was all Keith was able to croak out. Handing his card over quickly before moving out of the way, to a table far far away from the barista at the counter. Hand grasping at the chair and he shakily sitting in the chair before his body gave out on him. Head in now his hands he tried to catch his breath, still shallow. Keith didn't know how long he sat there just trying to get himself together. Ever since he had left he has imagined what it would be like to see this bit again, to look into his eyes, elxplain everything to him. Keith wondered what he had thought when he left, Keith hadn’t given any warning of leaving. Hell, Keith didn’t even know he was leaving until his foster parents dragged him into the car after school with just a suitcase full of his stuff.

He didn’t cry. He felt like crying, but he remembered someone telling him that boys don’t cry, so he didn’t.

“Keira” he remembered his foster mom saying “you brought this upon yourself” her usually light tone became sharp and accusing.

“I’m a boy” he had muttered quietly in the back seat, eyes locked on to the car floor.

“YOU ARE A GIRL!” She had yelled voice cracked , slamming on the breaks causing Keith to almost fly out of her seat. “you, are a girl” she said out of breath. “We treated you right, we did everything for you! We bought you everything you needed! And this is how your repay us?! Where did we go wrong? Keira, you brought this upon yourself, and I’m done with your shit! Just wait until you see what people do to freaks like you out in the real world.”

A slight bump to the shoulder brought him back and he shot his head up, only to see a pair of concerned looking eyes.

"Here's your coffee," there was a slight pause "are you sure you're okay man" Lance set down the coffee on the table and his now free hand resting on Keith's back in between his shoulder blades.

"yeah? yeah, sorry" Keith spoke, mostly to himself. Focusing on the firm but soft hand on his back, Burning the skin where it lay. Keith moved his hands into his lap to hopefully hide how much he was shaking, eyes looking everywhere except at the blue orbs he could feel looking at him, he resisted the urge to turn away.

The coffee smelled nice. He tried to focus on it to keep himself in control.

The pressure of lances hand on his back slowly let up and he stood up taller, no longer crouching to be able to see Keith's face directly

"Okay, well just holler at me if you need anything, um-"

"Kei- Keith, Its Keith" He breathed quickly after stumbling on his words. Keira. Keith had almost said Keira. His dead name. The name lance had used to yell from across the street, on the playground, in his ear when they were playing, the name he had used to say so fondly, And the name he yelled when Keith had left.

Keith felt sick. he hadn't said that name in so long it felt like poison on his lips and in his mouth. He subconsciously wanted lance to remember him, but he couldn’t do that without bringing up the past. he wanted to cry. scream. this really can't be happening, not right now, he was finally starting to get his life together. He had moved here to have a fresh start, start new. Keith scoffed, of corse the world wouldn’t let him forget so much pain, forget the person he tried hardest to forget, but never could,

_Lance._


End file.
